


В ожидании рассвета

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Акира и Широгане, больше ничего. Без сюжета, просто разговаривают между собой.





	В ожидании рассвета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Dawnings Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400020) by Takadainmate. 



> Примечание автора: С каноном проделаны некоторые вольности, потому что я пока плоховато его знаю, плюс тут, по-моему, наличествует немного психоделическая смесь аниме и манги. Но все же надеюсь, что все на своих местах: Акира не выглядит слишком уж семе, а Широгане не чересчур ангстовый уке. Комментарии и критика крайне приветствуются.   
> Предупреждение: НЕБЕЧЕНО!

– Твои волосы...  
Была глубокая ночь. Или, с точки зрения Широгане, это можно было бы назвать очень ранним утром. Он чувствовал, как первые тени дня мчатся по миру, приближаясь, и знал, что вскоре люди начнут просыпаться, а Акира вернется в свою жизнь, где Широгане может лишь незримо следовать за ним.  
Но здесь – во времени, застывшем между светом, днем и всем остальным, когда он сидел на полу, который обычный человек посчитал бы холодным и жестким, упираясь спиной в кровать Акиры, – не было никого, кроме них и ночи. Шторы были открыты, и на пол лился свет – темно-оранжевый, от стоящего где-то неподалеку фонаря.  
– Спи, Акира, – тихо сказал Широгане, подозревая, что подросток говорит во сне.  
– Твои волосы... – вновь услышал Широгане шепот Акиры, кровать скрипнула, простыни зашелестели, и шин почувствовал, как матрас за его спиной примялся. Акира смотрел на него. Широгане качнул головой и не повернулся.  
– Тебе скоро в школу, – сказал он куда-то в стену, потому Акира никогда не слушал о том, что его не волновало.  
– К тому же ты будешь слишком уставшим в бою, если не выспишься, – добавил он и улыбнулся, подумав, как очаровательно выглядит Акира, заснувший над тетрадкой в классе, сопящий над пустыми страницами.  
– Почему у тебя такие длинные волосы?  
Его легко потянули за волосы, и руки Акиры пробежались по косе, запутываясь в прядях, приглаживая выбившиеся концы.  
– Я думал, тебе не нравятся мои волосы, – Широгане повернулся к Акире, уперся локтями о матрас. Акира по-прежнему изучал серебристые волосы, зажатые в его пальцах, и Широгане подумалось, что, наверное, ему нравится, как подросток не в силах перестать играть с ними. – Ты всегда жалуешься, что они тебе мешаются.  
– Ну да, – пробормотал Акира и сильно дернул за косу, в подтверждение своих слов. – Так зачем они такие длинные? Тебя это не бесит? Меня бы бесило.  
Широгане вытянул руку на простыни, к Акире.  
– Но сейчас ты, похоже, ими наслаждаешься, – тихо и дразняще произнес он, просто чтобы посмотреть на ответную реакцию Акиры, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. В данный момент в его жизни все складывалось удачно, и Акира оказался гораздо большим, на что он когда-либо мог надеяться.  
Вопреки ожидания Широгане, Акира не покраснел, не запнулся и не отшатнулся. Вместо этого он медленно поднял голову, его глаза были темны и до странного серьезны. Широгане настолько удивился, что даже не стал развивать тему.  
– Все равно у тебя волосы и коса, как у девчонки, – наконец, сказал Акира, и Широгане мог бы поклясться, что в его голосе мелькнула насмешка.  
– Эй! – возмутился Широгане, потому что да, у него была красивая коса, но уж на девчонку он был никак не похож! Он же не распускал волосы, не вплетал в косу бантики и вообще. Акире он так и сказал: – Как будто я их когда-то расплетаю или украшаю косу бантиками!  
Он говорил немного громче, чем положено в полпятого утра, но не мог же он позволить кому-то – даже Акире – смеяться над его прической.  
– Хм-м, – произнес в ответ Акира, до странности задумчиво и ни капли не сонно. Затем провел пальцами вниз по косе, до скрепляющей ее заколки, и вот это уже Широгане начало раздражать.  
– Акира, – предупредил он, потянувшись отнять свои волосы, но Акира оказался быстрее, начав расплетать кончик косы прежде, чем Широгане успел хотя бы сесть. Шин замер, наблюдая, спрашивая себя, когда это подросток стал таким быстрым. Или он – таким медленным.  
В сумеречной тени комнаты Широгане увидел, как на лице Акиры появилась тихая, довольная улыбка – и он не помнил, чтобы ему хоть раз доводилось ее видеть.   
«Ночь откровений», – подумал Широгане. Но все же...   
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал, – начал он, но Акира поднес расплетенные пряди к лицу,  _к губам_ , и Широгане не смог закончить фразу.  
– Мягкие, – прошептал Акира, голос был приглушен волосами, и Широгане показалось, что Акира говорит больше с его волосами, чем с ним.  
– По-моему, кокучи слишком сильно били тебя по голове, – вздохнул Широгане и нарочито нахмурился, усаживаясь на постель и пытаясь вырвать из рук Акиры свою полурасплетенную косу.  
– Я хочу посмотреть, как они будут выглядеть распущенными, – недовольно заявил Акира и отстранился от Широгане, прижимая косу и груди, на миг его странная улыбка и непривычное выражение лица исчезли, и он вновь стал прежним испорченным нахалом.  
– Волосы как волосы, – возразил Широгане, думая, что пора принимать решительные меры и прекратить эту непонятную одержимость, внезапно охватившую Акиру.  
– Гормоны? – вслух подумал он, оценивающе глядя сверху вниз на лежащего на кровати Акиру, запустившего пальцы в его полурасплетенную косу (и шин по опыту знал, что после такого останутся узелки, которые будет очень трудно распутать). Широгане захотелось рассмеяться от появившейся на лице Акиры гримасы, потому что тот выглядел просто поразительно мило.  
– Нет у меня никаких гормонов, – надо же, Акира  _обиделся_.  
– А я вот уверен, что есть, – ответил Широгане, и на этот раз не удержался от короткого смешка, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Акира еще больше заупрямился.  
Он сел, бормоча под нос что-то нелицеприятное – Широгане не сомневался, что это обращено к нему, – и кое-как, торопливо, судорожно дергая, стал расплетать косу.  
– Я просто... – процедил Акира, наклоняясь к голове Широгане, – ...хочу... – и он отнюдь не ласково запустил пальцы в волосы, – ...видеть!  
Только в этот момент Широгане осознал, как близко они находятся друг к другу: Акира рядом с ним, на коленях, его длинные пальцы в волосах Широгане, и шин почувствовал, как краснеет, потому что они были так близки, что он ощущал  _запах_ Акиры.  
В запахе сонного, потного подростка не было ничего особо приятного, но это был  _Акира_ , так что он не возражал. И, возможно, потому, что ему нравилось дразнить, или, может, потому, что ему нравилась эта близость, которой у них раньше никогда не было, но Широгане склонился ближе, чувствуя, как пальцы в его волосах сжимаются, и глубоко вдохнул.  
Акира заерзал на кровати, меняя положение так, чтобы посмотреть Широгане в глаза, на его лице мелькнула растерянность.  
– Ты что, меня нюхаешь? – неверяще уточнил он и улыбнулся.  
– Мне показалось, запахло чем-то странным, – легко ответил Широгане, придвигаясь еще ближе. – Тебе нужно принять душ.  
Акира фыркнул и потянул Широгане за волосы.  
– А ты в курсе, что не стоит говорить такое, пока ты у меня в руках?  
Широгане не смог бы сказать, действительно ли Акира злится или просто с ним самим переобщался, но он был уверен, что Акира с ним  _заигрывает_.  
Возможно, он одержим, как предположила разумная часть Широгане, хотя он был уверен, что знал бы, если так. А, может быть, его и впрямь слишком часто били по голове, но в темноте глаза Акиры казались ясными, а на лице была усмешка, про которую Широгане решил, что она ему нравится.  
– А-ах, но, Акира, – вернул вредную улыбку Широгане, наклоняясь вперед так, что их лица разделяли лишь несколько сантиметров, – я вовсе не у тебя в руках. – Он подумывал было исчезнуть прямо здесь и сейчас, переместить свое физическое тело так, чтобы появиться за спиной Акиры, обнимая его за грудь, и прошептать это ему на ухо.  
Но не смог перейти от слов к действиям, потому что Акира начал гладить его по спине – по волосам, освобожденным от косы и упавшим на плечи Широгане, на постель и на их колени. Акира не отталкивал его. И даже не ругался.  
А потом улыбнулся – самодовольно и озорно одновременно, Широгане и представить себе не мог Акиру, выглядящего настолько довольного собой.  
– Я говорил с сестрой Кенго, – небрежно сказал подросток, и по позвоночнику Широгане прошла волна дрожи, в разы сильнее всех тех, что могли наслать кокучи. Но, конечно же, он не мог позволить Акире узнать, насколько он боится этой маленькой безумной человеческой женщины.   
– Неужели? – вынужденно рассмеялся он, подумав, что теперь, похоже, знает причину такого странного поведения.  
– Она сказала, что, по ее мнению, мы отлично смотримся вместе. – Акира выглядел оскорбленным подобным предположением. Потом пытливо посмотрел Широгане в глаза так, словно это он каким-то боком был виноват.  
– А еще спросила, целовал ли ты меня, – добавил он. «Осторожно», – подумал Широгане, уловив, что взгляд Акиры прикован теперь к его губам.  
– И что ты ответил? – поинтересовался Широгане. Это только ради сохранения равновесия, мысленно сказал он сам себе, кладя ладони на колени Акиры, потому что он уже целую вечность стоял в полусогнутом положении, а волосы у него отнюдь не невесомые.  
– Ничего, – фыркнул подросток. – Как будто я вообще что-то собираюсь ей рассказывать. – Его пальцы прошлись по всей длине волос Широгане, до самых кончиков, но Акира по-прежнему не отпускал его.  
– Хм-м... – Если бы Широгане умел быть честным, сейчас бы он сказал Акире, как это приятно: когда знакомые руки ласкают его волосы, когда рядом с тобой человек, материальный, из плоти и крови. Но Акира был слишком юн, а ему уже было так много лет... Так что вместо этого он произнес: – Думаю, мне пора обидеться! – и засмеялся, отстраняясь, упираясь руками по бокам Акиры. – Разве тебе не положено волноваться при мысли о своем первом поцелуе? Он был таким нежным и романтичным...  
– Романтичным? – недоверчиво фыркнул Акира. – По-твоему, толпа кокучи – это романтично? – Он вновь начал двигаться, неумолимо быстро, и схватил Широгане за волосы на затылке, крепко и надежно, так что Широгане не мог шевельнуться. Долгую секунду Акира удерживал его в таком положении, пристально разглядывая его – с такой решимостью в глазах, что те казались алыми, словно глаза его теневой формы. А потом теплые губы прижались ко рту Широгане, и эти юные, горящие глаза закрылись.  
  
Потом, на крыше школы Акиры, когда они будут сидеть на утреннем солнышке, Широгане будет удивляться, как это он не заметил, к чему все идет. Он будет спрашивать себя, случилось ли это потому, что он хотел этого, поощрял непрестанными подколками и легкими прикосновениями? Далее он будет размышлять, что неужели он, после стольких-то лет, настолько плохо разбирается в человеческих эмоциях?  
А потом решит, что пока Акира с ним, его это не волнует.  
  
– Тот поцелуй не был моим первым, – сказал Акира, отстранившись, но у Широгане не было ни единого шанса оспорить это, потому что его целовали вновь, на этот раз – с безошибочно распознаваемым намерением.  
Они были так близко друг к другу, что локти Акиры упирались в грудь Широгане, но рот Акиры яростно впивался в его, поэтому вместо протеста он провел языком по губам подростка и обхватил его крепче, притягивая его еще ближе.   
  
И подумал еще – и будет продолжать так думать, когда днем они будут сидеть около стоянки велосипедов, и рука Акиры будет лежать у него на плече, – что ему не стоило этого делать.  
  
Акира чуть шевельнулся, прошелся губами по щеке, спустился к уху.  
– Теперь веришь? – выдохнул он, продолжая легко поглаживать волосы Широгане, и тот позволил свои ладоням упасть Акире на талию.  
– Даже и не знаю, Акира, верить тебе или нет, – шутливо сказал шин, потому что знал, что после таких слов его поцелуют еще раз.  
Однако он не ожидал, что Акира схватит его за плечи и толкнет на кровать, с силой врываясь языком в рот, стряхнет с себя руки Широгане и приложит его ладони к своей груди, потом проведет пальцами, чуть щекоча, по шее, прежде чем запустить их в волосы шина и вновь крепко ухватить его.   
Шин вздохнул в поцелуе, и Акира прижался еще сильнее, пробуя его на вкус, кусая за губу, впиваясь в него так, словно он хотел выпить весь его воздух, чтобы он начал задыхаться.  
Акира всем телом лежал на Широгане, и тот не желал ничего более, кроме как точно знать: Акира так делает, потому что хочет этого, или же пытается доказать свое?  
– Тебе следует, – все же решил вставить Широгане между торопливыми и неистовыми поцелуями Акиры, – быть готовым к последствиям.  
– Я знаю, что делаю, – прошептал Акира в ухо Широгане, и если это была не своеобразная попытка мести, то он уже вообще ничего не понимал в этой жизни. На этой мысли шин вздрогнул и начал думать, что, возможно, Акира действительно знает, что делает.  
  
И он продолжит так думать этой же ночью, когда они будут лежать на постели при холодном свете Луны, и Акира скажет ему, что принял решение: он больше не будет возражать, чтобы Широгане был под боком – на что Широгане удивится, когда это он такое предлагал?   
Потом эта мысль мелькнет, когда Акира вновь распустит его волосы, медленно расплетя косу, и скажет, что в таком виде волосы Широгане ему нравятся. Когда Акира в очередной раз поцелует его и скажет, что хочет этого – и вовсе не из-за надоедливой сестрицы Кенго или потому что он зол на Широгане (хотя, как признается Акира, это бывает частенько), а просто потому, что ему нравятся волосы Широгане.   
Тогда шин приподнимется на локте, склонится вернуть поцелуй – и запустит пальцы в волосы подростка, говоря, что волосы Акиры ему тоже нравятся.  
  
Конец


End file.
